minecraftstorymodefandomcom-20200223-history
Petra
"Hey, you all know Petra, my new super close friend. We're super close now." - Jesse about '''Petra' '''Petra' is one of the two deuteragonists of Minecraft: Story Mode, along with Gabriel the Warrior. She is a warrior who usually gather resources people need in exchange for a price. She is also a close friend of Jesse. She is voiced by Ashley Johnson. Biography Background Petra is a gatherer who sells valuable resources to whoever can pay the price. She is a friend of Jesse and his/her gang and also a friend of Lukas whom she sold a Nether Star. "The Order of the Stone" Petra first shows up at the EnderCon Building Competition. She happens to pass by and decides to greet her friends. She asks Jesse how the build is going and Lukas thanks her for selling him a Nether Star. This is the moment that Lukas and Jesse see that they share a mutual friendship with Petra. After her visit at the EnderCon, Petra travels to the Nether to get a Wither Skull for some guy that she was meeting at EnderCon. She retrieves the Skull and then travels home. When Petra is headed back from the Portal to her cave she runs into Jesse (and Reuben, if the Player chooses to make him stay). Jesse is getting attacked by a Spider so Petra decides to step in. She kills the Spider using an Iron Pickaxe and by doing so, saves Jesse. She tells Jesse to come with her to her cave and on the way there, she shows him/her the Wither Skull that she collected earlier. In the cave, Petra tells Jesse to build a sword using her materials. You can also craft a lever here, earning the trophy/achievement "Leveraging Resources" on console edition. On the bridge, Jesse is either congratulated by Petra (if Jesse wins) or is offered consolations (if he loses). Petra also prompts Jesse to know Lukas better. Suddenly, Jesse and Petra get trapped, with Creepers blocking the bridge from one side and Zombies from the other. The Player will get a choice to either jump off the bridge or stay on it and fight. If the player chooses to fight the monsters, Petra will take out her Iron Sword, Jesse her/his Stone Sword and try to fight off the monsters, however, the Creepers explode destroying the bridge forcing them to jump. If you do nothing, Jesse will say "We're screwed." Then Petra will say "What? I can't hear you." Jesse will repeat him/herself and Petra will push Jesse off. Petra and Jesse survive the fall and they arrive at EnderCon. They meet up with Olivia and Axel and Jesse tells them that he/she and Petra are super close friends now. However, Petra cuts the meeting short to trade the Wither Skull. They arrive in the creepy, dark alley that the buyer had told them to meet him in, but the buyer isn't there so Petra leaves Jesse there to see if there are any other dark and creepy alleys that the buyer could have meant. She couldn't find any alleys as creepy as the one that Jesse already was in so she returns to see if he might have showed up. And there he was, talking to Jesse. Petra gives him the Wither Skull and asks for her diamond. The buyer says that he left one in the chest behind them. As Petra and Jesse checked the chest, the mysterious man had ran away. Left in the chest was a Lapis Lazuli. Petra and Jesse chased after him but failed to find him so they decide to split up. Jesse thinks he finds Ivor, but it really is someone with the same hairstyle and jacket. When they meet each other again, they spot him running up the stairs towards the hall. The gang tries to chase him but was stopped by the Usher. They learn that the Usher is afraid of chickens so Jesse comes up with the idea to break a chicken machine to distract the him and sneak in. To get up to the glass that destroys the chicken machine, they need a slime block. So Jesse decides to buy one, but the stand was on limited supply and can only sell two slimeballs per customer. But since they are 4 people in the group they get 8 slimeballs. Luckily, Lukas had bought one earlier and gives it to Jesse, who later crafts all 9 slimeballs into a slime block. In the basement of the hall, the gang splits up to look for the skull. Petra searches through some chests and finds a Golden Sword and decides to keep it depending on if Jesse traded with Otis. Later, Jesse reveals a lever that activates a secret door. Behind the door, they find mysteriously placed soulsand and a command block, and 2 wither skulls in the chest. Before they could take them, they had to hide as Ivor has arrived. Petra hides behind some bookshelves. Olivia accidentally knocks off a potion from the shelf and Ivor becomes suspicious, finally noticing them when Jesse reveals him/herself. He then proceeds to build an iron golem to get rid of them. When they get up they try to contact Gabriel the Warrior to warn him that someone is trying to build a Wither in the cellar. If the player chooses to go down for Lukas, the gang will try to warn Gabriel themselves but fail to get his attention. If the player chooses to get Gabriel to help Lukas out of the basement, Jesse will get the attention of Gabriel but even he/she is too late. Ivor has already summoned his Wither Storm and it is already starting to destroy the hall. Outside the Convention, the gang tries to hide from the Storm under a roof. The Wither Storm takes the roof and tries to take Petra, but Jesse and Gabriel save her. Gabriel tells them to go to his temple since they will be more protected there, and that is what they do. Inside the inner chamber made of obsidian, Jesse lights the Nether Portal and all of the gang gets in, except Jesse, Petra and Lukas. Petra wants to help Gabriel fight The Wither Storm and Jesse can (player's choice) try to convince her to come with the gang. But the Creature grabs Petra, and soon after that Gabriel. The Player will choose which of them he/she wants to rescue first. If the player chose to save Petra, it is Gabriel who is left hanging in mid-air when Jesse and Lukas are pushed into the Nether. Gabriel will die and Petra will survive, but who you didn't save will come back in ep 3. Ivor said that he saw Petra running in the opposite direction and called her a fool. Petra survives and manages to escape to the Order's temple while Jesse is out looking for either Magnus the Griefer or Ellegaard the Redstone Engineer depending on the Player's choice. She was greeted by Lukas and stayed inside the temple with him while Olivia and Axel were both out looking for the two members of the Order of the Stone. She seems less energetic than before. If you manage to smack the tentacle after saving Petra or Gabriel Jesse will say "Ha, is that all you got?!" Then another one will tap his back, then he gets thrown in the portal with Lukas when another smacks him. "Assembly Required" Jesse arrives at the Temple with one of the members of the Order and meets Petra again. She tells them that Gabriel is dead and that there was nothing left behind. The gang decides to move on. They have to find Soren the Architect, so they decide to get to his temple before Ivor does. In the temple the gang splits up in chaos as they parkour through the pillars but when they eventually find each other, Ellegaard and Magnus start arguing again. Frustrated, they both stomp off in separate directions. Olivia alerts Jesse about her concern for Petra, as she looked rather tired. When Jesse approaches Petra and asks if she is okay, she just shrugs. Jesse decides to follow one of them, however, Petra stops him/her and says that she wants to talk to him/her in private. Petra finally reveals to Jesse that the cause of her lethargy was that she had been infected by the Wither effect that didn't go away. She warns Jesse not to tell the others because she did not want to become a burden. Suddenly, a creeper appeared and Jesse could not get away in time and it blew up a large hole in the floor. Jesse falls in and Petra tries to pull him/her up but her arm was too weak, dropping him/her. She then runs off to get help. They meet again when Jesse was trying to stop Ivor from leaving. Just as Ivor shoves Jesse and attempts to escape, Petra steps in with a gold sword. Jesse and Petra weakened him and he was cornered by the whole gang, but he held his own by surprising them with a potion of slowness and leaves, ultimately locking them inside the room. Overview Appearance Petra has light skin, red-orange hair, a blue-green bandana, a black vest, dark blue shirt, black shorts, and black boots. She sometimes wears a long, black sleeve on her left arm, and has a glove on her right hand. Personality Petra is a warrior-like character but, despite this, helps anyone for the right price, even those she thinks are arrogant (Lukas and the Ocelots). She will try to protect people if even it is dangerous, like when she tried to save Gabriel from the Wither Storm. Items * Iron Pickaxe * Wither Skull Wither Skull, given to Ivor * Iron Sword * Lapis Lazuli * Slimeball * Golden Sword * Nether Star (given to The Ocelots) Gallery PetraAbduction.jpg Petra Icon.png Jesse's Team.jpg PetraWeakSick.png Petra.jpeg TLPYL Wither Storm Dead.png Trivia * Petra is revealed to be alive in episode 3 if you chose to save Gabriel in episode 1. However she will suffer from Amnesia and she will say, "Who's Petra?", and vice versa if you save Petra * Ashley Johnson, Petra's voice actor, voiced Gortys in Telltale's Tales From The Borderlands and Ellie in The Last of Us. Category:Female Characters Category:Jesse's Gang Category:Alive Characters Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Humans